


A Friend?

by nic__nac



Series: Red Moon Rising [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Jason is awkward, how lovely, look at Jay and Tim being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic__nac/pseuds/nic__nac
Summary: Tim notices a familiar face on the screen saver of Jason's laptop.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Red Moon Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> A short little one-shot (I think that's what you call it) I did for an ask on my tumblr, nac-nic, from my au :)  
> Here's the photo of Timmy :) : [link text](https://nac-nic.tumblr.com/post/623854146556182528/may-i-ask-why-timmy-is-the-screensaver-or-last)

“Is that me?”

“Wha… oh,” Jason laid on his couch typing away on his laptop seemingly in a trance until the young man leaning over the side had spoken up. “Um, yeah. It is, it’s you Tim.” Tim cocked his head to the side, staring at the man with a hint of bewilderment in his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching up a bit, as if it was a smirk. 

“Do you mind if I asked _why_ you have a picture of me as your screensaver?” Tim quirked one eyebrow up in confusion. Jason stared at Tim for a moment, mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say. 

“I… well um,” he reached up to scratch his head, “I don’t know?” Tim pushed back off the couch a bit in amusement at that, “ _You don’t know_?” Jason's eyes diverted to anywhere but Tim’s, arm pointing outwards at nothing, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Tim situated himself on top of the back cushions of the couch crossing his legs as he did so, folding his hands over his lap. 

“Where’d you get that picture anyways? Pretty sure it’s from a Wayne Enterprises event, must’ve been like 17. I’d at least expect you to have Ophelia on there and not… well, me.” 

Jason sighed, “Look I don’t know to be honest. I just… liked the picture I guess? It’s not a bad picture Tim, I like looking at it. Plus this isn’t the first time I’ve had a friend as a background on something. I don’t really know how to explain it to you.” Tim looked at Jason with a blank expression and then he started to snort until he was full on laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing? What’s so funny? Tim!” Jason questioned him, feeling his neck and face flush with red. “What’d I say!” Tim’s laughter turned into soft chuckles.

“I’m your friend? That’s cute,” he said with a soft smile. Jason thought for a moment, eyes going wide for a bit realizing what he had said or, better yet, admitted. “I guess so, yeah. I mean we are friends, right? Unless you don't want to be. I’ll understand.” 

“What? No, no, I do. I do want to be friends Jason, really I do.” Tim shifted in his seat. “And I like that we get along now. It’s nice, _you’re_ nice.” Jason smiled at that. “Yeah, same here Timbo.”

“But still, that picture thing is weird.”

“Oh come on Tim. Look at ‘im, he’s adorable. He’s a baby,” Jay pouted as he turned his laptop screen to Tim, “He couldn’t hurt a fly if he wanted to.” 

“Baby? I’m 33 dude, I stopped being a baby a long time ago and you know I _still_ could’ve beaten your ass then ” he scoffed. 

“Oh really? Is that a challenge baby bird?”

“Oh, you bet it is.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
